


Is Mike a Good Kisser?

by OTTSTF



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Girls Talking About Their Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTSTF/pseuds/OTTSTF
Summary: She can’t help but reflect on every kiss they’ve ever shared, and how every single one makes her stomach do barrel rolls inside her chest.Looking away from Max for a brief second, she tries to hide the dreamy look that she knows must be displayed on her face as she, quite literally, dreams of Mike.





	Is Mike a Good Kisser?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a clip from an Austrailan news vendor that released not moments ago before writing this. Quickest surge of writing I've ever gotten.

Max teasingly throws the magazine she was holding into El’s lap, before getting up from the floor and jumping onto the bed in front of El.

“Is Mike a good kisser?”

El responds by rolling her eyes through the smile on her face.  
“I don’t know…”

But despite her lack of knowledge, she can’t help but reflect on every kiss they’ve ever shared, and how every single one makes her stomach do barrel rolls inside her chest.  
Looking away from Max for a brief second, she tries to hide the dreamy look that she knows must be displayed on her face as she, quite literally, dreams of Mike.

Shaking it off, she looks back to Max.  
“… He’s my first boyfriend.”

And while that is true, she immediately wants to modify what she’d said. Not only is he her _first_ , but El knows, deep down, that he will be her _only._

“Well he must be pretty good if just thinking about it gets you all dreamy like that!” Max jokes, prompting a shy head-duck and giggle from El, who just like the other girl, throws the magazine from her lap and into Max’s face.

“What? It’s cute!” Max waves the book out of her face and onto the floor.  
“I bet you two are _always_ at it.”

Again, El can only duck her head in shyness as she can’t help but  _keep_ remembering her and Mike’s many kisses. Max is definitely far from wrong.

“I bet Hopper loves you both.” Max jokes.

At this, El groans immediately.  
“He can be so annoying.”

The other girl laughs, nodding her head.  
“He’s just a dad. Any boy that goes near his darling little girl gets chased out with a shotgun.”

“I’d chase him out.” El reminds her. “And I don’t need a shotgun.”

“Damn right you don’t.” Max smirks, raising her hand to give El a high-five, to which the girl happily slaps her own hand against Max’s.  
“I’d love to be able to just push my dad out of my room by thinking about it.”

El, not used to talking about her abilities in ways other than saving the world, can’t help but smirk proudly. It’s an odd feeling – ask her last year, and she would hate her abilities, her differences that made it so that she had to be hidden away inside a cabin deep in the woods.  
Now, however, when she’s allowed to spend the days with her friends and not have to worry about bad men from the lab finding her, she can honestly say she doesn’t quite mind her altered brain.

“It’s… kinda cool, I guess.” El shyly smiles again.

“ _Kinda_ cool?” Max questions the girls wording, looking at her as if she’s insane.  
“El, it’s the best thing ever! I’d kill to be able to do what you can!”

El laughs slightly, feeling more and more proud of herself hearing praises such as this. As if Mike didn’t praise her and make it clear enough how awesome  _he_ finds her, to have someone else saying the same things just increases El’s sense of pride.

“Fine…” she smirks.  
“It’s _really_ cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback! We feed and breathe off the stuff. Please provide <3  
> (I love you all!)


End file.
